User talk:AdventureWriter28
Self made emoticons I've made emoticons for my own wiki, but maybe you can use it also here? I've made: * http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-ice/images/e/e0/XD_emoticon.png * http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-ice/images/9/9d/X_x_emoticon.png * http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-ice/images/2/2e/-_-_emoticon.png * http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-ice/images/5/54/3_emoticon.png Red and Yellow Cards: * http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-ice/images/8/89/Yellow_card.png * http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-ice/images/9/93/Red_Card.png And i think Sam have made a mistake with the Red and Yellow cards. 21:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) The mistake that he've made is with the kick there is a red card given (and it must be a yellow card), and there isn't a MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-banned page. At the MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-kicked page there must be typed: $1 has been given a yellow card from $2 And at the MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-banned page there must be typed: $1 has been given a red card by $2 Sam typed at the MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-kicked page: $1 has been given a red card by $2, and that is wrong. 11:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry, that's my mistake -_-' 11:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Toramaru ^^ Thanks :D I was reading the Toramaru page and thought "Hey! Why not him as a profile pic." and searched, until that one popped up. In my opinion his GO design is much, much better than in the original series, but as he was only standing with suit and his tie, I chose an original one. I wish he was, but it's really to drop someone out to replace him with Toramaru. The only one, that I have in mind is Someoka, but his design does not that bad, as before XD It would have been cool to see him using Last Death Zone, but Level-5 always surprises and disappoints me at the same time ._. 12:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: AA5 SPOILERS - Apollo Case 4 Oh maawwn-- I'm one step close to crying these are too cute aaah-- Wait is Apollo's friend wearing that Jacket the Injured Apollo wears-- AND THEY BOTH DON'T HAVE A MOTHER AAHH-- And it was Apollo who inspired Daichi oh my god these two are way too cute. Wait is Daichi THE VICTIM of the case?! Awww man if he is then-- //Runs to a corner and cries alone NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 05:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ya~! Ya Adventure~! Long time no talk~ XD Anyways, I was watching a video and this came in the video~ I think you will like it~ XD http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/57256891212 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quick AA Question I've played all Ace Attorney games, except Investigations (and Gyakuten Kenji 2 We need a translation for that >_<). But that will take a bit, as I found my 3DS Charger and thus I'm busy playing AC: New Leaf and M&L: Dream Team. Once I finish Dream Team, I will start playing Investigations ^_^ I think I've seen all trailers... but I'm not sure. But it's awesome!! I'm lovin' the new designs, Apollo looks so badass. Athena looks promising and her Psychology looks interesting, in my opinion. She even gets her own case. The one I'm really lookin' forward is Yuugami (i hate his dub name >_<) He is really awesome. His behavior seems like a mix of the younger Edgeworth and Shi Long-Lang. I'm really looking forward to him. And Edgeworth's return!! I don't like his glasses, though. He looked cooler without. Kantilen doesn't seem to have changed, which is a bit disapponiting, but one cannot have everything. About the spoilers, unfortunately I don't have much, I guess? Practically none. I gladly accept them ^_^ Sorry for the late reply... 12:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen that too. And against von Karma! It HAS to be good! Yes, EVERYTHING! I love to be spoiled about the story content. Got one question: In one of the demo trailers Edgeworth does not have his glasses on. So he only has the glasses during the cutscene on? 12:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Okidoki!~ 12:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my little brother is already bugging (and begging) to get on the PC. If you're on tomorrow, we can continue. Sorry for the trouble I caused :/ 13:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) It is possible a bit later? Sorry, for troubling you :( 14:10, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Photo: Hey!Was it you that deleted the photo I added to Hakuryuu gallery? Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 17:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Photo: The photo I added was called:Hakuryuu when appearing on Episode 14(Galaxy). Did you deleted a photo with that name.Cause it seems that whatever I edit or add to this wiki,someone undo it. And about the "!"...it wasn't cause I was shouting.I said "Hey!",in the sense of "Hi!". Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 07:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Photo: Well,I found the raw version of Episode 14,and this is where I took the photo from. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 07:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon The Origin ADVENTURE!!! POKEMON THE ORIGIN asfgfjhklzehgs 11:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I can't really wait for this to air! They should have just started a new anime series with the game plot, not only a special ;w; I wonder how they can fit the whole red/green plot in a single special :o Anyways, I am excited as ever! :D 13:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ibuki~! Yeah XD~ I am an Ibuki Fan~ However, I don't think Shindou is free yet~ XD I am thinking of changing back to Shindou soon~ XD I assume that you're still an Ibuki fan?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Great to hear that~ Ah okay~ Don't worry, you're not the only one XD These days, I am busy with watching Pokemon Sinnoh Region XD~ Same here~ It will come today~ Expecting a good ep today~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Substitute Hey Adventure. Ok I need to ask you as the first substitute for MSPD 改 can I add you into the game from now? See Matatagi who was a Captain on 改 has left because of school, so there is a team free now without a captain. I am asking you if you are able to join from now even though the actual blog game hasn't begun yet the practice Rounds are still going on. However they will end soon and soon the real blog game will begin. I hope you accept. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 16:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh well thats ok Adventure I understand if you can't/plan to join right now. I hope you can join soon after 改 had started. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 17:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sprites, Avatars and SIJ Hello there! We haven't talked in such a long time! Well, I want to ask you a few questions on how to make sprites, avatars, and SIJs. I want to make one my own, and can you please teach me how? My knowledge on HTML are very little. In fact, you can say that I have no knowledge of it at all. If you could help me, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks! ' 'Snow.angel97' 'God Hand' 'Majin The Hand' ' ' ' 03.04/08.28.2013 Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W Movie Hi Adventure! Long time no talk! How are you? I'm just stopping by to ask you a few questions. Do you know where I can watch the Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W Movie with the English Subs? Because I can't find it anywhere. Not youtube, not google, nowhere. So can you please tell me where to watch it? Cause I know it's been released for like months and everything, and I really want to watch it since I watched the trailer with the subs, and I thought it looked really cool. Okay, well if you can tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much! ^^ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'God Hand' 'Majin The Hand' ' ' ' 22.14/08.29.2013 Oh really? Do you know when it'll be subbed? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'God Hand' 'Majin The Hand' ' ' ' 00.17/08.31.2013 Greetings I hail from the ERB Wiki! I am a very advanced codemaster, but I was wondering if you could assist me in getting a personal cursor and changing my masthead, I've attempted before but it hasn't seemed to work. If you could help that would be graciously apprecieated. (my signature doesn't work on this wiki) Sprites Hey you know how to make sprites right? Cause I want to try making one myself. Can you please help out? Thank you! (: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Sunshine Storm' 'Sunshine force' ' ' ' 01.46/09.16.2013 Sorry about that ^^ Hey adventure sorry about not answering on chat before i was doing something before ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Ibuki Sprite Signature Request If you don't mind, can you please make another Ibuki sprite for me? I want it to be like this http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven-go-galaxy/images/9/96/Ibuki's_never_give_up_spirit!_HQ.png except in a sprite type, and a smaller image that could use for a signature. And additional to that, how do you make it transparent? I know you don't have much time on these wikis and you don't come online too often nowadays because of college, but it would be a great help and highly appreciated. Thank you! ' 'Snow.angel97' 'God Hand X' 'X Blast' ' ' ' 02.37/09.18.2013 hey adventure i dont know why im banned for im not sydneybell that was my old friend of mine moved to washington dc Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 10:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) hey adventure i need to talk to you on chat on your one please asap Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Adventure! I hope you have some time on this wiki!(: Cause I wanna ask you how you make mini sprites like the ones for Endou and all them, cause I wanna make another one for myself of Ibuki and Yukimura. So I'd greatly appreciate it if you could help me out. Thank you so much :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 02.41/10.3.2013 Ibuki! :D Hey Adventure! I noticed that you have a huge crush on Ibuki. He's like the best goalkeeper ever. Even with my Yukimura profile picture and my Fubuki signatures, I'm still a big fan of Ibuki as well~ But what's up with your Aoyama looking nervous profile picture? XD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 00.32/10.5.2013 Haha it's okXD How's life? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 18.36/10.6.2013 Hey! Lol, I just wanted to stop by and say hi :D But XD What is your picture? O.o ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 03.46/10.13.2013 LOL that's Matatagi? No offense, but that doesn't look like him like at all (x Ahhhh good luck!~ Yeah mine's been okay, keeping up with school and grades and stuff.... but I have PSAT testing all day tomorrow so whoop whoop only 17 minutes for each classes tomorrow^^ wish me luckXD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 23.22/10.15.2013 Oh and btw, do you have a Facebook? Just curious, cause I want to add you^^ If you do, add me here: https://www.facebook.com/Snow.angel28 And when you do, please notify me. Thank you! (: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 23.30/10.15.2013 LOL that looks more like him (x Oh, ok, I see. You don't have to give it out. Here, I'll send you the link of my fb so you can add me, just message me on fb when you add me, that way you don't have to give it out here. My Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Snow.angel28 (: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 22.48/10.16.2013 Hey Adventure! :D I just wanted to ask you if you could make me an Ibuki and an Asuka Kojou Inazuma Sprite. They're gonna be on my gmail signature. So can you please make them for me? Thank you! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 20.50/10.18.2013 Btw Adventure, you made the chat icons/cursor right? So can you make me another Ibuki icon? Cause I don't want to be a copycat and copy yours to mine. I only want two of the Ibuki cursors, like with Ibuki being goalkeeper and maybe Ibuki miximaxed with Endou. Thank you! (: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 00.59/10.19.2013 Heyhey you like my profile? I know you do~ Cause it's full of Ibuki :DDDD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Wild Dunk' 'Rising Slash' ' ' ' 02.17/10.21.2013 Typhoon Have u heard of the typhoon? Also how r u? Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 19:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) HBD (o´ω`o)ﾉ♡ -suddenly appears- Why, hello dear~ (￣▽￣)ノ long time no see~~ I missed you ＼(*T▽T*)／ i came here to drop a lil bday present, i know it's not much but i hope my edit is enough ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ my vegas (program) got all slow-y slow and i was stuck with paint.NET ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ and i didn't know the first one uploaded so you have two of the same image, but one is bigger thou (1st one) clicky-click the link here (o´ω`o)ﾉ well, i'll drop by next year (if i can), ciao and happy birthdaaaaay~ (｡´∀｀)ﾉﾞ -huggies and kisses ♡- i'vebeenfollowingyouontumblrdundundunduuuuun BlackReshiram16 (i prefer you calling me Sophie or Sophia thou (/ω＼) also SophiaFujisaki is fine since it's my username (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ) XxSymphonySketch (talk) 00:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Adventure, I wish you good luck with your life :) TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 10:33, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Dlkl1 (talk) 17:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I've seen Fran page, I found this image has been added by you. Where to get this image?